Word Games
by theultimateshipper
Summary: Max and Fang play Word Association. There's more, but I don't know how to summerize it. Read and Reply please! I changed my mind, it's a series now.
1. Word Association

Disclaimer: I own nothing… y'all should know that by now.

A/N: I was playing this with my friend, and I thought it would be a good idea. So, I wrote it! Also, I'm sick and have nothing better to do, so I thought "Aw, heck, I'll just write it!" Enjoy.

* * *

I sat with my back to a tree and looked out over the cliff. We were in Florida, heading out on our way back to Colorado. Angel said that she thought we should head back to the Rockies, and having no real direction, I followed her advice. The rest of the Flock had fallen asleep, and I had offered to take first watch. I still couldn't sleep after being kidnapped and put in that… that tank. I sighed. 

"You okay?" Fang.

"Yeah," I said, looking up to see him. He sat down beside me and sighed. I looked at him in surprise. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me with his dark eyes.

"Yeah." He looked out over the cliff. I did the same. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. It was torture.

"D'you wanna play word association?" I said suddenly. We used to play as kids, it kept our minds off of the insane tests they performed on us at the School. He smiled at me. This was the one game he was good at. I swear, he was like a walking dictionary.

"Okay, you can start." he said, turning towards me. I saw an almost competitive glimpse in his eyes. This was going to be interesting.

"Wings."

"Flight."

"Free."

"Hope."

I hesitated. Damn. Nothing I could think of would go with hope. Fang grinned and drew a scoreboard in the sand by us. One side was marked "M" and the other "F". He marked one by his and started a new word. "Colorado."

"Mountains."

"Snow."

"Cold."

"Fire."

"Hell."

"Satan."

"Jeb."

"Execrable."

"Er…" Damn. Another mark by Fang's name. "It means horrible." he said, before gesturing to me to start.

"Dog." I said, looking at Total, who was curled up with Angel.

"Annoying," he smiled.

"Fang." I said, looking innocent.

"Silent."

"Infuriating."

"Amusing."

"Frustrating."

"Cute."

"Wait, what?" I said. He smirked and put yet another mark by his name.

"Erasers."

"Evil."

"Whitecoats."

"Bastards."

"Ari,"

"Voice."

"Pain?" he said it as more of a question. I nodded.

"Chip." I said, looking down at my arm where the scar still was where I attempted my own "surgery".

Fang looked down at my arm as well. He stroked my arm gently, surprising me. "Scared," he said, and I could tell he meant that time on the beach.

"Sorry," I whispered, looking down at my arm, where Fang was still moving his thumb up and down the scar.

Fang looked at me with a look of something I had never seen before. He looked away quickly. "You win that round," he said, a… blush? Creeping up on his face.

"Oh, okay," I said, putting a mark on my side.

"I'm tired of playing," he said, standing up. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Oh…" I said, "okay. Good night." I looked down at the scoreboard. I heard him sigh. I looked up at him, confused.

"Max…" he said, looking down at like he wanted to… I don't know, actually. He was showing an emotion that I had never seen before. "Will you make sure never to do that again? You can't die. We need you…" he said, looking out towards the rising sun, "…I need you too. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

"Good. Wake me up for next shift," he said before going over next to the others, laying neatly on his side. But before he closed his eyes, he gave me a special smile.

I was grinning through the rest of my shift.

* * *

A/N2: Thanks for reading... now review. It's bloody rude if you don't. 


	2. Scrabble

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get used to it.

A/N: This story was originally intended to be a one shot, but a lot of people reviewed saying to write more. So here you go, the second installment of what will now be called "Word Games". Hope you like it!

PS. The whole 'bloody rude' game was because I was feeling a bit angry that day. Nothing against my lovely reviewers, I love you all! Please review because you want to, and not because of what I said/

* * *

"Are you kidding?! That's not a word!"

"Is too. Stegodon. Any extinct elephantlike mammal of the genus _Stegodon,_ from the late Pliocene and Pleistocene epochs, usually considered to be directly ancestral to the modern elephant."

I looked at him with amazement. "I don't even want to know how you remembered that."

Fang grinned. He always had a knack for word games, and he knew it.

I looked at my tiles. A Z, R, D, S, A, G and T. Great.

I looked down on the board and placed my A next to an I.

"Ai?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "what's that?"

I looked at him with a look of mock shock. "You mean you don't know?" I aske, pretending to be bewildered.

"I will when you tell me," he said.

"Ai. A three-toed sloth, _Bradypus tridactylus,_ inhabiting forests of southern Venezuela, the Guianas, and northern Brazil, having a diet apparently restricted to the leaves of the trumpet-tree, and sounding a high-pitched cry when disturbed." I recited, remembering when the whitecoats had given me a dictionary and said "have fun!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay then."

He placed his tiles on the board. "Todo. It means 'everything' in Spanish.

"Hey! I didn't know we could use Spanish words!" I exclaimed.

"We can," he said, grabbing more tiles out of the bag. "Your turn."

"Estrella," I said, putting down my tiles, "'star' in Spanish."

This started a long strain of Spanish themed words. We were down to our last tiles and it was Fang's turn. He looked at the board with deep concentration, then smiled. He looked up at me with the grin still on his face as he placed them down on the board.

"Teamo?" I asked. We both knew Spanish pretty well, and I knew that wasn't a word.

"Te amo," he corrected.

"Which means?" I said, furrowing my brow. This word didn't register with me.

"I love you," he said, looking up at me. I looked down, embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Your turn."


End file.
